GaiaMillsteel
Gaia Millsteel A spy, sent in search of the evil in Barovia and a way to quell it's expansion. Background Although your capabilities are not much different from those of a burglar or smuggler, you learned and practiced them in a very different context: as an espionage agent. You might have been an officially sanctioned agent of the crown, or perhaps you sold the secrets you uncovered to the highest bidder. Stat Gains * Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Stealth * Tool Proficiencies: One type of gaming set, thieves’ tools * Equipment: A crowbar, a set of dark common clothes including a hood, and a belt pouch containing 15 GP. Statblock Features Inspiring Leader, Human Variant You can spend 10 minutes inspiring your companions, shoring up their resolve to fight. When you do so, choose up to six friendly creatures (which can include yourself) within 30 feet of you who can see or hear you and who can understand you. Each creature can gain temporary hit points equal to your level + your Charisma modifier. A creature can't gain temporary hit points from this feat again until it has finished a short or long rest. Spell casting, Bard level 1 See Bard Spell table for more information Ritual Casting, Bard level 1 You can cast any bard spell you know as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag Bardic Inspiration, Bard level 1 You can inspire others through stirring words or music. To do so, you use a Bonus Actionon Your Turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, Attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls The D20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a Long Rest. Your Bardic Inspiration die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d8 at 5th level, a d10 at 10th level, and a d12 at 15th level. Jack of all Trades, Bard level 2 Starting at 2nd level you can add half your prof bonus rounded down to any ability check that does not use your prof bonus Song of Rest, Bard level 2 Beginning at 2nd level, you can use soothing music or oration to help revitalize your wounded allies during a Short Rest. If you or any friendly creatures who can hear your Performance regain Hit Points by spending Hit Dice at the end of the Short Rest, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 Hit Points. The extra Hit Points increase when you reach certain levels in this class: to 1d8 at 9th level, to 1d10 at 13th level, and to 1d12 at 17th level. Bard College (Lore), Bard level 3 Bards of the College of Lore know something about most things, collecting bits of knowledge from sources as diverse as scholarly tomes and peasant tales. Whether singing folk ballads in taverns or elaborate compositions in royal courts, these bards use their gifts to hold audiences spellbound. When the applause dies down, the audience members might find themselves questioning everything they held to be true, from their faith in the priesthood of the local temple to their loyalty to the king. The loyalty of these bards lies in the pursuit of beauty and truth, not in fealty to a monarch or following the tenets of a deity. A noble who keeps such a bard as a herald or advisor knows that the bard would rather be honest than politic. The college’s members gather in libraries and sometimes in actual colleges, complete with classrooms and dormitories, to share their lore with one another. They also meet at festivals or affairs of state, where they can expose corruption, unravel lies, and poke fun at self-important figures of authority. When you join the College of Lore at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with three Skills of your choice. Acrobatics, Persuasion, Perception Expertise, Bard level 3 At 3rd level, choose two of your skill proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. (Perception, Stealth) At 10th level, you can choose another two skill proficiencies to gain this benefit. Cutting Words, Bard level 3 Also at 3rd level, you learn how to use your wit to distract, confuse, and otherwise sap the confidence and competence of others. When a creature that you can see within 60 feet of you makes an Attack roll, an ability check, or a damage roll, you can use your reaction to expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration, rolling a Bardic Inspiration die and subtracting the number rolled from the creature’s roll. You can choose to use this feature after the creature makes its roll, but before the GM determines whether the Attack roll or ability check succeeds or fails, or before the creature deals its damage. The creature is immune if it can’t hear you or if it’s immune to being Charmed. Proficiencies Deception Stealth (Expert) Acrobatics Perception (Expert) Persuasion Known Spells Cantrips - Vicious Mockery Choose a target you can see. If it can hear you, it must pass a Wisdom save or take 1d4 psychic damage and have disadvantage on its next attack roll before the end of its next turn. The damage increases by 1d4 when you reach 5th, 11th, and 17th level. Prestidigitation This spell is a minor magical trick that novice spellcasters use for practice. You create one of the following magical effects within range. • You create an Instantaneous, harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint musical notes, or an odd odor. • You instantaneously light or snuff out a Candle, a torch, or a small campfire. • You instantaneously clean or soil an object no larger than 1 cubic foot. • You chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 cubic foot of nonliving material for 1 hour. • You make a color, a small mark, or a Symbol appear on an object or a surface for 1 hour. • You create a nonmagical trinket or an illusory image that can fit in your hand and that lasts until the end of your next turn. If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have up to three of its non-instantaneous effects active at a time, and you can dismiss such an effect as an action. Level 1 Faerie Fire Each object in a 20-foot cube is outlined by colored light. Any creature in the area when the spell is cast is also outlined if it fails a Dexterity save. For the duration, affected objects and creatures shed dim light in a 10-foot radius. Any attack roll against an affected creature or object has advantage if the attacker can see it. The creature or object can't benefit from being invisible. Dissonant Whispers The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it takes 3d6 psychic damage and must immediately use its reaction to move as far as its speed allows away from you. The creature doesn't move into obviously dangerous ground. On a successful save, the target takes half as much damage and doesn't have to move. A deafened creature automatically succeeds. Bane Up to three creatures you can see must make Charisma saving throws. If a target fails, whenever they make an attack roll or saving throw before the spell ends, they must roll a d4 and subtract the number rolled. At Higher Levels: You can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. Sleep This spell sends creatures into a magical slumber. Roll 5d8, the total is how many Hit Points of creatures this spell can affect. Creatures within 20 feet of a point you choose within range are affected in ascending order of their current Hit Points (ignoring Unconscious creatures). Starting with the creature that has the lowest current Hit Points, each creature affected by this spell falls Unconscious until the spell ends, the sleeper takes damage, or someone uses an action to shake or slap the sleeper awake. Subtract each creature's Hit Points from the total before moving on to the creature with the next lowest Hit Points. A creature's Hit Points must be equal to or less than the remaining total for that creature to be affected. Undead and creatures immune to being Charmed aren't affected by this spell. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, roll an additional 2d8 for each slot level above 1st. Level 2 Invisibility A creature you touch becomes Invisible until the spell ends. Anything the target is wearing or carrying is Invisible as long as it is on the target's person. The spell ends for a target that attacks or casts a spell. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 2nd. Crown of Madness A humanoid of your choice must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or become charmed by you for the duration. The charmed target must use its action before moving to make a melee attack against a creature other than itself. You choose this target. The target can act normally on its turn if you choose no creature or if none are within its reach. On your subsequent turns, you must use your action to maintain control over the target, or the spell ends. The target can make a Wisdom saving throw at the end of each of its turns. On a success, the spell ends.